


please be immortal

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Tony watches it happen in slow motion. He's too far away to do anything but watch until the dust settles and Steve's lying motionless among the rubble.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Kudos: 51





	please be immortal

**Author's Note:**

> spiderrpcrker asked: "You can't die, please don't die" from the prompt list for stony (if you write for them?)

Tony watches it happen in slow motion. He’s too far away to do anything significant when it happens, but stay stationary in the air and just watch uselessly. He’s not drawn the morbid magnificence that is a building falling, iron, steel and cement crashing to the ground, but rather the one lone figure in blue at the bottom, making sure the last of the inhabitants are out.

When the dust settles, he flies as fast as he can towards it, ignoring the rest of the team yelling over the comms.

“JARVIS, scan, scan, for Steve,” Tony says, ignoring the way his voice cracks. JARVIS shows an infrared scan of the building, a bright red blur in a sea of blue. Steve. Tony carefully flies towards it, paying no mind to the structural warnings JARVIS displays over his HUD.

“Steve?”

“Tony... get out... not... safe,” Steve coughs out. He’s barely moving, making an effort to get up, but ultimately staying down.

“No--”

“Tony! Out! That is an order!”

“No, goddamnit, Steve,” Tony carefully navigates the remains of the building to get closer to Steve, already planning out an exit strategy.

“Tony...” Steve says weakly. Tony’s close enough that he can see the extent of the damage on him, almost none of his suit is properly intact and he can see the shine of tears in his eyes.

“Stop it,” Tony says, picking his way closer, muting JARVIS when he starts to make louder noises about the structure of the building, “and stay awake while you’re at it.”

He thinks Steve huffs a laugh, but it could have been a cough, but it doesn’t matter, he’s close enough to gather him in his arms. His eyes are blown wide in pain and falling shut.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, keep your eyes open for me, please, please, baby, you can’t die,” Tony begs. They’re almost out of the building, just a few feet, then a couple yards to the medics.

“Love you,” Steve whispers, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Hey, hey, none of that, you’re not dying today, if you die, it’s going to be when you’re old and grey and the serum’s given up,” Tony babbles, silently begging him to keep his eyes open. Carefully, carefully, he makes his way out, trying not to cause the building to fall even more, putting Steve in the stretcher the medics have out.

-

“Not dead,” Steve says, voice hoarse after a week of not using it.

Tony jostles awake and rushes to gently cradle Steve’s face in his hands, “No, no you’re not.”

“Never gonna,” Steve says, dopily, grinning up, then wincing a little when the muscles of his face hurt, and Tony’s reminded that he’s on an absurd, would-kill-a-regular-human amount of morphine. The ridiculousness of it all is a welcome relief after this week.

“Gonna love you f’rever,” Steve carries on, trying and failing to smile.

Tony kisses him on his forehead, above a fading bruise, “I love you forever too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses!


End file.
